User blog:ClarentBloodArthur/Game Idea Wiki Awards 2015 (News and Confirmation)
Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~''♪'' This is the one and only ClarentBloodArthur (^w^) As I have announced a month ago, I will reveal many things that will happen for this year's GIWA 2015 coming in December. This will include the rules of the competition and some of the categories confirmed for this year's awards, if you feel that there is something that needs to be included in this year's GIWA, do not hesitate to comment down your suggestions below, for all opinions are welcome (unless they are rude and unbecoming). Also, in late November, I would be very grateful if two or three volunteers can help out in making decisions in adding nominations and so for GIWA 2015. Now, just so you all know, let me reveal to you about some of the rules: *All game idea nominations made before 20th November 2015 qualify to enter. *All game ideas made after 20th November 2015 will not be able to enter as a nomination for GIWA 2015, but will be eligible to be selected for next year's GIWA. *All game idea nominations must have the category to enter into one of the category award sections. For example: Street Fighter V Outrage has the 'Fighting' category in its page so it can be selected for the 'Fighting Game Idea of the Year' category. If your game idea does not have the category in its page whilst you nominate it for that specific award, then it is unable to be selected. *It isn't necessary for your game idea to have a VG template in its page, whether you use it to make your game idea look good is up to you. *On the other hand though, it is a necessity for your game idea to be as presentable and detailed as can be. If it looks like it is half-finished or not detailed enough, then the game idea cannot be nominated. *For the Best Game Idea Original Character of the Year award category, any original character added to a game idea (whether it is an original game idea or a fan game idea) can qualify for this award. Of course, this does mean that said characters need to have a good amount of detail and personality for them to be in this category. And now, as for the award categories for GIWA 2015, here are some of the awards confirmed so far: *'Writer of the Year ' *'Breakout Writer of the Year' *'Game Idea of the Year' *'Action/Adventure/Platform Game Idea of the Year' *'Fighting Game Idea of the Year' *'RPG Game Idea of the Year' *'Hack and Slash Game Idea of the Year' *'Sports Game Idea of the Year '(Possibly may include racing game ideas) *'Visual Novel Game Idea of the Year' *'Game Idea Wiki Classic Game Idea of the Year ' *'Game Idea Box Art/Game Title of the Year' *'Best Game Idea Original Character of the Year' So there you have it everyone. But if you have any questions regarding the rules and the award categories, as I've mentioned above, do not hesitate to comment below. In the meantime, make many of your game ideas look so awesome and detailed, it will make a critic's head explode with how amazing it is :P Auf Wiedersehen~''♪'' Category:Blog posts